Slayers Falling
by Night Dramata
Summary: New story! It's been a year since the Slayers went their seperate ways. But a great evil is upon the land again which puts the fate of the world in the Slayes's hands. Can they reunite once again to save and the world? Chapter 2 up!
1. Onward to Zefielia!

A new story by a new writer! So I may have a few errors in my writing and feel free to correct me on it! I don't mind get corrections on my writing or my art (I'm on deviantART too so...) as long as it helps. Enjoy chapter one, and Slayers does not belong to me in any way. The only two characters that ARE mine are Night Star (aka, Night Dramata) and Shadow Light.

* * *

A year passed since our not-so-heroic heroes fought against the forces of evil. Lina and Gourry are now traveling along Zefielia, Lina's place of birth. Zelgadis still searches to find a cure to his curse, he is now in the Desert of Destruction in hopes he would find a source. Amelia resides in her father's kingdom of Saillune.

"Umm...Lina, why are we heading back to your home town?" Gourry asked, as usual with all his stupid questions.

"Because Gourry," Lina turned "I just want to brag to my sister of how much I improved!"

Lina laughs with a nervous tone in her voice. Gourry just stares are her with a blank expression. Lina takes note of his dull look and turns around, mumbling curses beneath her breath. Gourry sighed then continued to follow Lina.

After two days of roaming about the countryside of the region, the duo reaches Lina's home town. An odd feeling rolled down Lina's back. It felt odd to return to the place she feared most. A flash back of her journeys with Naga rolled through her head. Something she did not wished to remember.

_'I wonder if Luna remembers our little...incident when I was a kid...'_, Lina thought to herself.

"Lina, look! There's a girl that looks a lot like you!" Gourry pointed out.

"Huh, where!"

"Umm...right by that inn"

Lina froze in her tracks. Did she dare to turn and meet the eyes of the person she most feared? She did, and indeed it was her; Luna Inverse.

'_I wonder if she's still a Knight..'  
_  
"Oh Lina, over here!" Luna's voice rang in Lina's head, like an annoying bee sting.

Lina grunted in response. She crossed her arms and turns her head away.

"Well, I see you're still short.."

A twitch of anger filled Lina's thoughts.

"And flat chested"

"Hey! C'mon, I thought we were over that, sis!"

Gourry stepped into the girls' conversation, "Not to be mean Lina, but your sister is right. You could try being a little. Well, larg-"

Before Gourry could finish, Lina smacked him upside the head. Her face was red with anger. "Shut it, Gourry!"

"Lina," Luna interuptted,"you don't treat your boyfriend like that!"

Lina's face was still red, but not with anger. She was blushing, and awkward. Love really wasn't on her mind. But that important thought she had from the result of her using the Giga Slave on Hellmaster seemed a bit clearer to her. Was Gourry more than a friend to her?

Gourry got up, he was also blushing. He looked towards Lina with a hint of feelings towards her. Lina made eye contact with him for a sec, but turned away.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Lina roared.

"Hah, you say now but just wait"

Luna made a wink to Lina. She felt uneasy, somewhat confused. She blinked once, looked towards Gourry, and then blinked again. Gourry shrugged as a response of her glance.

"So Lina, why'd you return to this dump?" Luna inquired.

A grin a victory fell upon the short sorceress's face. This is her chance to prove herself to Luna!

"Well, I wanted to say that I, Lina Inverse, Sorceress Supreme, defeated Hellmaster Phibbrizo! And what spell may you ask? The dreaded Giga Slave! And not only Hellmaster, but Dark Star as well!"

She chuckled quickly, her grin of victory turned into a grin of boasting. Gourry frowned, sweating a little. He quickly turned his frown into a uneasy smile.

"Umm...Lina"

"Huh?"

"I don't quick think it was you who defeated Hellmaster," Luna corrected her.

"WHAT! But I cast the Giga Slave! The Lord of Nightmares took over my body! And then dark-"

"I believe your win over Dark Star. Now for Hellmaster, I just heard about beautiful girl"

Lina fell over. She died fighting Hellmaster. Gourry assisted Lina in helping back up to her knees.

"Well, I guess our visit had to be cut short"

"I know, it's a shame to only see your boyfriend and you for only a short time. Catch you later Lina"

Lina collapsed to the ground once more. Will she ever stop that? Luna let out a Naga-like laugh to show her amusement. Lina fell yet again she was nearly on her feet again. Gourry just watched with interest, wondering if that was how their childhood was like before Lina joined up with Naga.

"...I'm leaving"

"Wait Lina, don't you want to have lunch? My treat," Luna proffered.

Lina considered it for a moment. To deal with her rude comments and enjoy a free meal or walk away? She accepted it  
.  
'_..Excellent_,' Luna gave a feral smile.

Luna ushered the two of them to a nearby restaurant. They were then directed to a table to sit at. The trio were handed menus.

"..Just bring us 3 of everything on the menu"

Lina and Gourry's eyes lit up. Obviously, food was one of their interests. Luna just nodded her head slowly; remember that food is what you have to use to lure Lina out.

After the plates of warm food were brought, they all digged in. The only thing they would stop to eat was for a quick drink.

"So Lina wasn't there two other people traveling with you?"

"Umm? Oh! You mean Zelgadis and Amelia"

"Yes, yes, your little friends"

"Well, Zel left us to find a cure for his chimera problem"

"...And Amelia?"

"She's back in Saillune doing business in her kingdom"

"Ah, I see..."

"And why is the stupid one still with you?"

Gourry interuptted,"I'm her protector and I made a promise to protect her for as long as I live!"

"...Cute"

Lina, as of earlier, turned her head away blushing. She wished no one would question their relationship.

'_I admit I sort of...Love...Him. But I really don't know what Luna or anyone else would say or think...'  
_  
After their lunch, they bid farewell to Luna and departed. Luna remained in her same spot were she waved good-bye.

'_So, she did defeat Hellmaster. Well, at everything's going according to plan'_

_

* * *

_

So…what do you all think? ; Good, bad? Please R&R, thank you!


	2. Reunition of the princess and chimera

Chapter 2 to my story! This one starts off with Zel and Amelia…And I support Zel/Ame so don't leave any reviews bashing the pairing cause I'm sick of people bashing the pairing for some of the dumbest reasons. Again, I do not own Slayers in any way but Night Star (Also known as Night Dramata) and Shadow Light. Enjoy the chapter, R&R please!

* * *

A lone wanderer, no use for friends. Always looking for that one goal in life. That's how to simply describe Zelgadis. He really doesn't have any friends. Well, besides Lina, Gourry, and Amelia. They were considered his only friends.

His last bit on contact with the gang was a year ago. He hanged around in Saillune with Amelia since promised her that he would during the battle with Dark Star. He knew it didn't seem like himself, but he kissed Amelia before he departed once again on the endless search for the cure that could turn him into human again.

"...I wonder if she still thinks about me," Zel chuckled quietly to himself with amusement.

He hopped down from one large bolder to another, carrying several memories on his mind. He felt strong alone, but he couldn't help but to smile at the moments he had with the gang. He knew he was stronger with them along his side. From Zanafar to Dark Star, all the enemies they faced along side together. At first he regretted those memories, but now he looked back at them and smiled.

'_Why am I wasting my time here in this isolated wasteland? I should be back with those guys, having fun, causing trouble, and making new enemies because of Lina...'_ Zelgadis thought, overly excited.

He sat on a rock, a moment in silence followed after. The desert wind blowing against his cape. Blinking, he thought silently. After what seemed seconds, Zel immediately rose up with a need of adventure.

"I'll go back to Saillune and meet up Amelia again!"

So he started towards Saillune, ignoring the constant need to pick sand out of his hair and eyes. Though, he regretted not stopping to take out the sand since he was very uncomfortable after an hour.

In the mid-day of Saillune's gardens, Amelia sat on a garden bench. Normally, she would be smiling like her Amelia-old self. However, she wasn't. She missed Lina and friends as much as Zelgadis did. Only, she longed to be with Zel again since they kissed after she gave him her bracelet the night he left. At the same time, she missed all the adventures she had with her pals.

"Oh...I wonder how Miss Lina and Mister Gourry are doing...I really miss all the adventures we had. Even though some of them got us into trouble because of Miss Lina and her talent to blow things up."

She sighed and turned her head to look up at the sky. The clouds drifted by ever so slowly, giving you that tranquil feeling topped a bright blue sky. Amelia was feeling so settle, she almost stumbled into a nap until one of the guards stumbled into the garden. The guard went by the name Matthew. He rushed up to Amelia, covered with beads of sweat. Panting, he knelt over his knees while catching he breath.

"Umm..? Matthew, do you...Have a reason to be in the gardens?"

"Pant...Pant...Your highness! I have news...From one of the other guards..!"

"Hm?"

"A message has been received from your friend Zelgadis! He sent it at-"

"Mister Zelgadis! Is he here now!"

"Err..."  
"Well!" Amelia demanded, shaking the dull minded Matthew.

"Uhh...He said he'll be here in an hour!" Yelped the guard.

Amelia set the guard down afterwards, losing all signs of anger. Lina must really be rubbing off on her. She never had that kind of temper before. Normally, Amelia would be shocked to know she's becoming another dra-mata. Instead she just laughed at her quick temper stroke, knowing it reminded her of her Fireball-throwing sorceress friend.

Zelgadis arrived at the garden, but he trotted in silently. He peered from left to right, hoping to sneak up on Amelia and surprised her. No sign of Amelia, he approached a bench carefully as though he was on the hunt. He came to a halt when he heard someone running. He unsheathed his sword, prepared for what may happen.

It wasn't an enemy, but Amelia herself! She tackled Zel, causing him to loose grip on his sword and he tumbled over. They embraced each other for a few minutes, without saying anything. They both felt at peace now.

Zel let go of Amelia and began to speak, "This doesn't sound like me, but I truely missed you!"

"Like wise!" Amelia nodded in agreement.

"..I even missed Lina and Gourry. Those eating machines," Zel joked.

Amelia didn't say anything, but just smiled.

"I was wondering if. If..."

"Yes?"

"..You'd like to come with me to see if we could travel with Lina and Gourry again. Just like the old days"

"S-S-Sure!" Amelia exclaimed excitedly while blushing.

"Well then, shall we get going?"

"You bet!"

Zel couldn't help but to smile at Amelia. They stared at each other, beaming. Amelia broke the silence of movement by reaching over and hugging Zel. He blushed, and then returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her. A vow of silence was what filled the night sky.

* * *

Good, bad, too mushy? Give me your thoughts please! 


End file.
